


Set Up

by CatrinaSL



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Eavesdropping, F/F, First Dates, Matchmaking, Nervous Beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Beau and Yasha wait for the rest of the crew to show up to plan their next mission. When no one does, they begin to suspect the real reason they were told to meet up.





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia_bfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_bfg/gifts).



> Olivia_bfg prompted Beau/Yasha go on a first date.

Beau nursed her beer. She'd been alone at the table for half an hour and she wasn't sure why no one else had showed up yet.

And then the door to the tavern opened and Yasha walked in.

Beau sat up straighter and cleared her throat. She could keep it together while the two of them waited for everyone to arrive. She could be cool. 

Probably.

As long as she didn't put her foot in her mouth. 

Or say something she meant as a compliment that Yasha interpreted as an insult. (She was grateful to Fjord for pointing out that tendency of hers, but it made her even more nervous around Yasha.)

"Hey," Yasha said, pulling out a chair across from her and sitting down. She leaned back and waved in the direction of the bar. "Hey, can I get an ale over here?"

"So, uh... hi," Beau began eloquently.

Yasha nodded in greeting.

"Right, you already said hi. Uh... so we're supposed to be meeting everybody else here?"

"That's what I heard," Yasha replied.

"What time did they tell you?" Beau asked. "'Cause I've been here for like an hour."

Yasha shrugged. "I didn't think I was late."

"I wasn't saying—I mean, show up whenever you want, it's just that Fjord told me..." She trailed off, then drank some more beer to finish off her sentence.

The barmaid arrived with Yasha's ale.

"Can we get some food or something? Just whatever you have," Yasha requested, then looked at Beau and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm... I mean, I could eat."

"Whatever's in the kitchen for both of us," Yasha told the barmaid, who nodded and scurried off.

Beau stared into the bottom of her cup, pondering the words  _ both of us _ , too nervous to know what to say next.

"So when the others show I guess we're gonna talk about our next mission thing?" Yasha said.

"Yeah, I guess Fjord wants to... plan more, or something," Beau replied.

"Makes sense," Yasha reasoned.

Beau nodded, and the silence returned.

When she peeked at Yasha, the barbarian seemed to be checking out the rest of the tavern patrons, sizing them up. Beau had done the same thing when she first arrived; she and Yasha had something in common! She nearly opened her mouth to observe this aloud, but second guessed herself. And anyway, making sure there were no threats nearby was really something that  _ everyone _ ought to do.

Their food arrived, and they ate in silence for a while before Yasha said, "This is pretty good."

Beau nodded. "Yeah, it's—I was just gonna say that."

"It's kind of nice," Yasha continued.

Beau frowned;  _ what _ was nice?

"Quiet, nobody looking at us because we're sitting with the loudest, gaudiest people in the place. We're flying under the radar. I like that."

Beau swallowed down her stew with another swig of beer. "You like... eating with me?"

"Yeah," Yasha told her. "We should do it more often."

"Yeah, we—" Beau began, then told herself to dial it back; she didn't want to seem too eager. "We should."

"Also I'm pretty sure we were set up."

"Set up?" Beau echoed.

"Yeah; Molly told me to be here and Fjord told you, but no one else is here. And I could be wrong, but that looks like Caleb's cat."

"Frumpkin?" Beau asked, turning to look. "Where?"

Yasha pointed, and Beau saw the freckled cat as it slinked under a booth on the other side of the tavern.

"Oh gods, I hope you don't think—” Beau began. “ _ I _ didn't—I mean, this wasn't  _ my _ idea. Just so you know."

Yasha gave Beau a rare smile. "I know; it's okay. Like I said, it was nice. Maybe we should set ourselves up next time."

Beau blushed, but she said, "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, behind some barrels in an alley nearby, Caleb blinked and shook his head, his eyes clearing as they took in his surroundings instead of those of his familiar.

"What's happening?!" Jester hissed. "Caleb, what's happening now?"

"We've been made," the wizard replied.

"What does that mean?" Nott demanded. "Have they kissed yet? When are they going to kiss?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171973787068/set-up)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
